Demon's Life
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: Inuyasha going full demon and killing off his friends and leaving the only other girl that loved is out of his reach...what will Sesshomaru do? [SessxKag]


**I dont own Inuyasha! Takahashi Does!_ ()>_**

**Demon's Life**

Sesshomaru is walking around patrolling his lands, having hearing rumors of his half-brother and his twin sister. While patrolling he hears a rumor of a lowly half-demon turned full demon with the Shikon no Tama, going berserk to village to village in the Western Lands. This is now going to change his life and Inuyasha's life. Leaving his companion behind, who cared for him deeply and kill his friends; Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. So Sesshomaru orders Jaken to go back to the castle with Rin and Ah-Un. So he flies to the Bone Eater's Well, seeing Kagome standing over head from the well. Kagome turns around to see the Lord of the Western Lands, standing there. Kagome suddenly collapses in front of him. Sesshomaru moves fairly quickly without very little effort, he catches her before shehits the ground. Kagome looks up to him and smiles faintly then falls asleep in his embrace. Sesshomaru tightens his hold on her, lifts her up in bridal style then walks off to the direction of his castle.

Once at the castle, Sesshomaru ordered his servants and vassals not to bug him. He goes up to his room walks to his bed, sits on it then places Kagome on his lap then watches the human female sleeping in his arms. All the servants and vassals were wondering what their lord is doing a human female in his room.

Jaken waits for his lord to emerge from his chamber, so he can tell him the news of a war breaking out in his lands. Sesshomaru senses Jaken's presents outside his door, places Kagome gently on the bed and walks out to speak with Jaken.

"M'Lord, there has been a war broken out in the Western Lands we need to go out and resume control" Jaken said.

"Then we wait till Kagome wakes up, I'm not leaving her here. You go tell Rin to stay here when we leave." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes, M'Lord." Jaken replied, then walks away to get ready for theirdeparture.

Sesshomaru walks back into his room putting a different kimono styleon then,putting his armor on. The lord turns around to see Kagome is now awake, so he walks to her side and explain what's happening now.

"Hey, I know your are like scared and confused at the moment. InuYasha has left you behind, once he got a hold of the jewel turning full-demon and then killing your friends. InuYasha is getting help as we speak. His twin sister Serenity is trying to calm him and reclaiming his senses. I've heard you have no where to go home to after the well sealed off and InuYasha made his wish on the jewel." Sesshomaru explained.

"Sister? What sister?" Kagome asked.

"The sister we've never really talked about till now. InuYasha probably haven't told you cause, he didn't know himself if she was still alive or not." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I see. Okay." Kagome replied.

"Well we need to get ready to leave; there is war that has broken out on my land that I need to take care of." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome just nodded back to him.

They just left the castle Kagome riding on Ah-Un with Jaken and Sesshomaru leading the way to the battlefield. Once they arrived to the front lines of the war, InuYasha caught the scent of Kagome's and charges at her. Kagome creates a powerful barrier around her and Sesshomaru, which it's impossible for InuYasha to break.

"Kagome, why are you protecting my brother from me? He's the one that took you from me!" InuYasha Yelled with his twin sister standing by him.

Kagome just stands behind Lord Sesshomaru who is confronting his little brother.

"No, little brother from what I recalled. You simply left her alone after you turned full-demon from the power of the jewel, slaughtering your only friends you ever had all your life. Oh… yeah I believe Kagome is now afraid of you." Sesshomaru said calmly to his little brother.

"Kagome, can you come here please?" Sesshomaru asked

She runs to hugs him then hides into his embrace, only seeing InuYasha and Serenity's sad and confused faces staring at the two right in front of them.

"Kagome, are you afraid of me?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Yes, I am." Kagome answered back, ducking her head more into Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I can't change the past now, it has already been done." InuYasha said.

"Well then life now is going to completely different for us all. I'll be staying with your brother since you left me." Kagome said.

"I see. Well meet my twin sister Serenity, she's the one I've been with since I left you and is most likely trying to calm me down. Huh? Wait, you're going to stay with my brother! He's been the big problem on our search for the jewel shards and Naraku. Now you're going to live with?" InuYasha commented.

Sesshomaru just stands there and stares at him, with one eyebrow going up.

"Sesshomaru isn't the problem anymore! Its you!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Well then never mind. You don't need to meet my sister if you're going to be like that." InuYasha shouted back at her.

Over the whole week of fighting into the war, trying to retain peace between the two villages going off and on. The conflicts between family trying to protect each other, Sesshomaru refuses Inuyasha's help of protecting Kagome during the war. Sesshomaru's importance in this war was to retain peace, protecting the one loved dearly to him; Kagome and Serenity. Inuyasha's rejection of protecting Kagome, made him to focus on just protecting himself and his twin sister. They departed to their separate ways. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms, and then walked off to the direction of his castle and Jaken right behind them riding on Ah-Un.

_**The End**_

**_Please review_**

**_lub_**

**_Inutaisess_**


End file.
